Jonas Sister
by world-of-imagination-dreams
Summary: Alisha Jonas - a normal girl with an abnormal family. The one, the only and the incredible Jonas Sister. Read about her life with her famous brothers. Joe, Nick and Kevin.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first post. Hope you enjoy, any notable songs are not mine, I am only borrowing them for the purpose of the story. This is also on my Mibba account - TrueLove? Enjoy.

A Place In This World

Chapter One

I sat down in the chair my teacher pointed out for me, next to my somewhat friends, in my AP World History class, I was still getting used to the place, I had just transferred a few weeks ago as of some issues in my last school. Now, let me introduce myself, my name is Alisha Jonas. Yes, as in the Jonas Brothers, Jonas. They're my brothers, whoopee! Note the sarcasm. Now don't get me wrong, I love them but, still, anyone who has brothers will understand, especially now I'm 15. I have long thick, curly hair, of a similar colour to that of my family, it was the trademark hair of a Jonas. Now, for those of you who have no life, and do not know of the Jonas Brothers, I will give you some pointers.

I am the only daughter of Denise and Paul Jonas, sister to Kevin, 23, and his wife Danielle, also 23, Joe, 21 and Nick, 18. All three brothers were _very_ over protective, which officially means I have never been able to have a boyfriend, apparently not until I'm 17. Great, thanks guys. I also have a little brother, Frankie who's 10. Now, this is the cool part, Nick, Joe and Kevin are all in a famous band called The Jonas Brothers.

So, being related to them automatically made famous to, which was pretty cool I guess. Though, I do often get issues of stalking, which means I have to have someone with me everywhere I go. My parents have even talked about a personal body guard as I can be used as a hostage if kidnapped. Freaky stuff. I also write most of their songs, along with Nick, but I have a knack for it. Secretly, they don't know I write them for myself to, no one but Nick knows I like singing, but he's never actually heard me sing. Just to let you know, people at my school didn't know who I was, they thought my surname Jones, not Jonas, and I wanted my identity to stay that way.

As the bell rang to signal the end of lessons, I jumped out my seat and ran to my locker. Placing my books in it and grabbing the ones I needed for homework, I shut it with force before spinning round and smacked into someone. I looked up to see Caroline Sparks, the school slut, I mean head cheerleader. She hates me.

"You freak! Watch were you are going!" She hissed at me, bending down to pick up the papers she dropped.

Having been raised to help anyone, I bend down also and helped, when I came across a paper I wasn't surprised to see.

"You like the Jonas Brothers?" I asked, stifling my smile.

"I do, and I will meet Joe one day and he will fall in love with me." She stated proudly, as though it was guaranteed. I snorted with laughter, covering it up as a cough.

"Think it's funny do you?" She remarked at me. "Urmm.. No I..." I began.

"At least I know they would like me. They would either ignore you or take pity on you, I mean who could actually like someone who is as big a loser as you?" She drawled. I felt like I'd been slapped in the face.

I abruptly turned on my heel and stalked out the door, tears streaming down my face as I walked to where my brothers were to pick me up. Approaching the car I hurriedly wiped as many tears of my face as I could, though I knew you could tell I had been crying. Nick and Joe gave me questioning looks as I climbed into the back seat, next to Nick. Looks I ignored. To say the beginning of the ride home was awkward would be an understatement. About 5 minutes in to the drive I plucked up the courage to speak.

"Do.. do you guys like me?" I asked quietly. Both my brothers looked at me incredulously.

"What?" Nick breathed from next to me. "Do you actually like me or do you take pity on me?" I repeated.

"Ali of course we like you, we love you, your our baby sister, we couldn't love anyone more." Nick insisted.

"Did someone at school say something?" Joe asked. I sat in my seat looking down on my lap when I heard Nick begin to speak.

"Alisha, has that happened before?" _Yes. _I thought. "No." I heard my mouth say.

Nick sighed in frustration. "If it does, we want you to _tell_ us Leesh, I mean, we're your brothers."

Joe's voice came from the front. "At any rate tell Nick." He continued.

Joe knew that me and Nick were closer than I was to any of my other brothers. But Joe and Kevin didn't care, they understood that me and Nick had a connection, they were just as protective. I watched as a smirk made its way on to my older brothers faces.

"What?" I asked, eyes narrowed. "There's a surprise for you when we get home." Nick smirked at me. I growled under my breath.

When Joe pulled in to the drive of our home, I flung myself out of the back seat and to the front door, yelling for my mum as I did so.

"MUM! Nick and Joe are being mean to me again! They said I'm adopted!"

At that point said brothers stumbled through the door holding on to each other for support as they laughed at me.

"DUDES! Seriously you know you shouldn't say that stuff to her! You know how sensitive she is!" Came a feminine voice from behind me, followed by the sound of my brothers being hit on the back of the head. I smiled in satisfaction, turning round to look at them.

"If you knew my surprise was Tammy then you should have known not to annoy me." I smirked at them, raising my eyebrow at the grinning girl stood in front of me.

Tammy was my best friend. Always has, always will be. She knew me before my bro's were famous and didn't care in the slightest. This is the first time I've seen her in a while since we had to move from New Jersey to L.A for the boys. Her shoulder length curly auburn hair bounced as she ran towards me and her hazel eyes, that were similar to my brothers, shone with happiness as she tackled me to the ground.

"ALI!" She screamed into my ear. "TAM! What are you doing here!" She climbed off me, grinning.

"I live here, duh." I scrunched my eyes in confusion. Tammy laughed at my facial expression and helped me out.

"My dad got a promotion and we had to move to L.A, we're your new next door neighbours." She exclaimed.

"NO WAY!" I screamed, my brothers covered their ears. "Yepp, and I get to go to your high school to."

My unusual midnight blue eyes watered and I flung my arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder. Nick and Joe's eyes widened and ran to us on the floor.

"Leesh? Ali, sweetie what's wrong?" They asked frantically. A new voice joined us.

"Guy's calm down, she's just happy to see Tammy, they've been separated for a while." Kevin, my oldest brother, replied for me.

I laughed as I climbed of her, grabbing her hand, I pulled her upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me. We sat in silence for a while. Tammy broke it.

"Do they know?" She questioned. I shook my head knowing what she meant. "Why haven't you told them?" She implored.

"They will be disappointed." I mumbled, ashamed. "Ali, you can't not tell them, they have to know..."

"I KNOW, Okay?" I burst out. "I can't, Tammy, please understand." I whispered, broken.

Tammy sighed. "Well, what about the singing thing?" She beamed at me. I just couldn't help laugh at her face.

"Well, they don't know, but the high school is doing a production of Camp Rock, ironically, and I'm gunna try out, then if I get it, I'm gunna surprise them." She squealed.

"Oh! I'm gunna try out for Caitlyn then!" She giggled. "They will hate whoever is Shane."

I giggled along with her. They would skin alive the boy who would play Mitchie's love interest. It only took me and Tammy two hours to catch up on everything I had missed back home.

Soon there was a knock on my door and Kevin poked his head round it. Me and Tammy shared a look before bursting into fits of laughter.

"We... just remembered... the time when... you fell... down that well!" I gasped out between laughs. Kevin turned bright red.

"What's this about a well?" Danielle or Dani, as she like to be called, asked from behind my older brother. She was Kevin's wife since this year. I grinned slyly at Kev.

"I'll tell you later Dani." I promised. Kevin cleared his throat obnoxiously.

"Awww, don't worry Kevo, I'm sure she won't love you any less once she hears." I grinned.

"Anyway, Mum says tea is ready." He told us. We nodded acknowledging him, as he shut the door.

A few minutes later me and Tammy bounded down the stairs and joined my family for dinner, when the topic of Kevin's, urm, incident was brought up by Dani.

"You told her?" Joe exclaimed. Him and Nick had began laughing the moment the words Kevin and well were put in the same sentence.

"No, but I will now. Well, about ten years ago, me, Joe, Kev and Nick decided to go and play hide and seek in this creek by our house in New Jersey. So we made Joe count and the rest of us ran off to hide. About an hour later, Joe found me and told me Kevin has gone missing, so we got our parents we all started to look for him. About 3 hours later we found him. Whilst looking for somewhere to hide, he had tripped, rolled a mile down a hill and ended up stuck in an abandoned well!" I chortled.

All us kids had tears streaming down our faces, even Frankie, who hadn't actually been alive at the time, and Dani was just as bad. My parents were even trying to hide smiles. It may not sound that funny, but it was fricking hilarious!

"But then, when we got to him he had thought he was gunna be stuck there forever and we would just leave him to die. Of course he forgot his cell could actually ring people and had been playing pac man on it the entire time!" I screeched.

We all burst out laughing again. "And that was just one of the brainless things old Kev has done." Concluded Nick.

"Okay." My mom hushed us. "Alisha and Kevin, dishes." Me and Kev groaned but got up and grabbed the plates of my family. Tammy came up and hugged me before she left for home.

Me and Kevin had a routine, he would wash and I would dry. Whilst I was drying I began humming on a new tune that had got stuck in my head recently. Kevin looked at me, intrigued.

"Something new?" He questioned. I nodded happily. "I think it's gunna be my best yet!"

"When can we hear it?" He asked. I frowned. "Not sure yet, I've got the tune, but the words don't seem to fit." Kev patted my shoulder as we walked out the kitchen and to the family room.

"I'm sure it'll be great, they always are." He told me. Hugging my oldest brother I looked up at him appreciatively. "Thanks, Kevin."

"Nothing makes sense! Nothing makes sense anymore! Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone!" I sang loudly, dancing round my room as I got ready for bed.

Nick's song, Who I Am, blaring from my speakers. I pulled on one of said brothers jumpers before dancing out my room to say good night to my family and get Frankie so I could put him to bed, when I crashed into one of my family. Looking down I screamed in his face.

"Nicky!" Nick looked at me sceptically. "ALI?" He yelled back.

"I love your music. Who I Am is pure genius." He laughed as he helped pull me up. "Well, the person who wrote it isn't. She's a loser."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked away from him. "Real mature there Leesh!" His voice yelled after me.

"NIGHT!" I screamed as I jumped in to the lounge. My family stared at me incredulously before they got up and hugged me one at a time. I grabbed Frank's hand, pulling him with me as I went up the stairs.

"Come on Frankster, time for bed." Frankie groaned but complied. When I eventually fell on to my bed after brushing my teeth, pulling the covers up around me, I smiled to myself. Things were starting to look up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer remains the same as the one in the first chapter.

A Place In This World

Chapter Two

"I'm hot, your cold! You go around, like you know...who I am! But you don't! You got me on my toes..!" I groaned as my brothers voice exploded out of my alarm clock.

Trust Joe to set his own song as my alarm tone. Running my hand through my curls, I stepped into my fluffy light grey slippers that had blue spots on them. I adored them! Kevin got them for me for my birthday and they were still just as soft.

Sleepily, I stumbled out of my room and managed to get down the stairs without tripping. Following the smell of waffles, I sat down on a stool at the island counter in my kitchen, next to Frankie.

"Mornin'" I mumbled. Frankie looked at me incredulously.

"What?" I snapped at him. Frankie jumped back, startled by my tone. "I just wondered why you were so tired, that's all."

His saddened tone immediately made me feel guilty. "Sorry I snapped, Tank, I just had a really bad sleep last night." I said to him as I pulled him in for a hug, ruffling his hair as I did so. He grinned widely as he pulled away from me, a smile I returned as I dug into the waffles my mother had placed on the table in front of me.

Once back in my room I put my iPod on shuffle and danced into my bathroom, humming along to Champion by Chipmunk and Chris Brown, and stepped into a steaming hot shower. I sighed happily and my body relaxed immensely as the water ran down my back. Using my raspberry body wash and matching shampoo, I cleaned my body and hair thoroughly. Wrapping a big fluffy towel around me, I made my way back into my bedroom. Pulling underwear and clothes from my drawers, I loosened my towel ready to change when Joe came bursting through my door and into my room. I shrieked loudly, pulling the towel tightly round my body again. Upon seeing my half dressed state, Joe screamed to and shut his eyes tightly, turning around as he did so. I placed a hand on my chest in an attempt to calm my fast moving heart, grabbed the clothes I needed and dashed into my ensuite, muttering "One moment." To Joe as I passed him, locking the door behind me.

I re-appeared a few moments later, fully clothed with my make up done, a few coats of mascara and a touch of blush, my dark chocolate coloured hair already drying into its natural state. I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, grey army boots with the laces undone and tucked into the boot, so they were lose, and a ¾ sleeved baggy baseball top, that was white with blue sleeves. Joe was sat on my bed, now joined by Nick, who was sat at my desk on my laptop. At the sound of my footsteps Joe turned to face me. I stood in front of him and Nick as they assessed my outfit. This happened every single morning. Him and Nick would check my clothing choices to make sure I wore nothing revealing to school where "hormone driven young boys" were, according to Joe. Kevin agreed with what they were doing, but never joined for the checking part.

I watched Joe's expression as he looked at my outfit and cocked an eyebrow as he look at me.

"You look nice." He commented. "Aren't those jeans a bit tight though?" Nick questioned as he came and sat by Joe on my bed.

I rolled my eyes at them and turned to head out my door, grabbing my iphone and my purity ring as I did so. My phone had a purple crystal case on and my ring was silver with the band intertwining into a flower with an amethyst stone in the centre. The ring symbolises no sex before marriage and I took it very seriously.

I heard the sound of my brothers following me down the stairs. I picked up my brown leather messenger bag from the front door and yelled out to Kevin.

"KEVO!" I yelled, my voice resonating around the house.

A second later I heard him yell okay when my phone rang, Nick smirked at my ring tone. I stuck my tongue out at him as Big Big Bang by Rock Mafia played, before pressing the answer button.

"Yupp?" I asked. "YO!" Tammy's voice blared through, I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Wanna lift?" I asked her for the sake of it, I knew this was gunna happen so I had told Kev yesterday to make sure he knew to stop off.

"Please." She replied. "On it." Was my goodbye before I hung up, just in time to see Kevin come down the stairs, his car keys in hand.

Kevin dropped me and Tammy off at school for 8:50, school started at 9:00. That gave us ten minutes to get Tam signed in and to get our books from our lockers. At 8:59 me and Tammy were strolling down the hallways to our homeroom.

"Isn't it so weird that we are in the same home room? And classes and have lockers next to each other?" She kept repeating.

I sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, Tammy, now calm down, you'll scare the other students." I laughed at her hurt expression.

I pulled her into the seat next to me as Caroline noticed I wasn't on my own today.

"Oh! Look everybody! Little miss Jones made a friend!" She cackled. I dipped my head down refusing to meet my best friends gaze.

"Leave it." I murmured out of the corner of my mouth to Tammy, who was about to pound Caroline's face in.

"What the hell Leesh!" She rounded on me as we headed to our first lesson, gym.

"Urggh, just let it go Tam!"

"But you changed your name! Why?" She asked shocked.

"Because then what happened at Dilgards, won't happen here." A look of dark understanding crossed her face and she nodded at me.

A silence passed between us for a moment when a grin plastered it's self on the auburn's face.

"Soooo.. You've been here a while, any cute guys?" Tammy was a hopeless romantic but being as stunning as she was she got through guys a lot.

I laughed at her statement, shaking my head in desperation. She giggled to, link arms with me as she let out an excited squeal and dragged me to wards something on the wall.

"Ooh! Look! Lets sign up now!" She exclaimed.

It was the signup sheet for the school production of Camp Rock. Scribbling down our names for the parts we wanted, we grinned at each other. As I turned so we could walk to our class, being the klutz I am, I ran smack in to someone, managing to trip over my feet as I did so. I closed my eyes as I braced myself to hit the floor, when two arms, muscley arms at that, wrapped themselves around my waist. The boy hoisted me up and firmly placed my feet on the ground again. I turned bright red as I looked up to the face of my saviour.

"T-thanks!" I stuttered, mentally slapping myself. Wow, nice one Alisha, way to make an impression.

"It's alright, glad I was able to catch you. I'm Tom." Tom smiled at me.

He had blonde hair that was just long enough to hang in front of his bright blue eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and he seemed very well built from what I could tell. I smiled back.

"Alisha." I told him as I took the hand he held out for me to take.

"Pleasure, well must be off, Biology calls." He winked at me. "Nice to meet you Ali!" Tom called as he walked off.

I stared after him as he went, when Tammy's hand secured itself around my wrist.

"Oh. My. God!" She breathed in awe. "He was hot!" I laughed at her.

"Tam, you're drooling." Tammy snapped back to reality, looking me in the eyes. "Damn, he was, but I can't take your guy." She mused.

I choked on my spit. "What?" I managed to cough out.

"He will be yours, I'm sure there's others for me." She told me as she pulled me into the changing rooms of the school.

"Tammy. Seriously, we just met, literally ran into each other." I implored, I did not want her to do this.

"Exactly, I bet you he will talk to you again by the end of the day." She smirked at me.

I stared at her hand for a moment or two. Looking round at my classmates, who were all wearing the school gym kit of a navy blue tennis skirt and polo, back to Tammy, who wore it to. Looking into her eyes, I saw no faking. I plastered a determined look on my face, before grabbing her hand, shaking it.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer remains the same as the one in the first chapter.

A Place In This World

Chapter Three

When me and Tammy made our way from our lockers at the end of 5th period, which had been Chemistry for anyone who wants to know, towards the lunch hall, there was a yell of our names. We turned to see Elena Pierce, a girl who had befriended us earlier that day along with her other friends to, they had invited us to join them for lunch. Something we gladly accepted. She smiled as she got to us.

"Hey, just though I would tell you, we sit at the table near the wall on the left. You can't miss it." Tammy thanked her and I smiled appreciatively.

After picking a sandwich and a mountain dew, the three of us joined the others at the table. Kara Lana, Adele Jones, we had laughed at the sharing of our surnames saying we were twins separated at birth and the actual twins, Alex and Mathew.

All had certain qualities that made them stand apart from the others in the school. Kara was super smart, yet shy and reserved, she was also the nicest person ever, she had shoulder length light brown hair with a fringe and shocking green eyes. Adele was a fierce friend and was known for getting into fights, she was tough but it seemed as though she had a hard upbringing to make her that way, she was also very loyal. Adele had long dark purple hair, dyed of course, which she wished was natural and unusual grey eyes. Elena was the biggest flirt ever, she was going out with Mathew and they were totally in love. She was the most confident of the 3 girls and seemed very loyal, we had tonnes in common! Elena had long, wavy blonde hair down to her hips and bright blue eyes. She had a brother in sophomore year, the one above us freshman. The 5 of us were already extremely good friends and they all were very real people.

Mathew or Matt as he liked to be called, was the funniest person ever! He had curly hair similar to Nick's and had green eyes. Alex was very tall and lanky, he had blonder hair than his twin and was more reserved, he was the person to go to when you needed advice.

At the end of the lunch I swear I had never laughed so much in my life! The boys were so funny and the jokes came one after another in a continuous lope.

"Okay, so we've all swapped numbers and the 7 of us need to all have the same ring tone, so it's like a group thing." Ordered Elena, did I mention she was also very bossy?

"Ideas people." We sat in silence for a while when Kara let out a cry of triumph.

We stared at her in shock and she flushed crimson. She coughed self consciously as we looked at her, waiting for her idea.

"Spit it out already Kara!" Wailed Adele.

"Oh! Yeah, well, I was thinking, Jonas Brothers!" She squealed along with the other two girls.

Tammy and I exchanged exasperated looks. Of course they would love my brothers. Who didn't right?

"Okay, so it's decided, L.A Baby is our group ringtone, everyone set?" Elena bristled.

There was a murmur of agreement around our group, the boys merely grunted. They weren't particularly happy to have to have Jonas Brothers as a ring tone. I laughed lightly at their sullen expressions as we left the lunch hall, both boys shooting me an evil look.

"TWIN!" Called Adele from in front of me.

"Yeah?" I wondered, strolling to where she was stood.

"What do you have next?" I raised my eyebrows, looking at her beaming face.

"Urrr, double AP World History." I grimaced, I loved history but I just wasn't in the mood today.

She scoffed at me. "Damn, you're the clever twin."

I snorted with laughter, hiding my smirk behind my hand.

"Wow, attractive Leesh." Elena stated sarcastically, her and Tammy got on tremendously considering they were both always so full of energy and they loved to talk boys. I smiled at my new friends and we all walked out on to the field in to the humid April sun.

Once again, I was sat, bored, in my last class. I was absentmindedly tapping my pencil on my desk looking aimlessly around my class. I was in another AP class, Calculus this time, and I was once again the only freshman, next to Tammy, who sat beside me. I was looking for Elena's brother, she had told me he was in this class to. As my eyes swept across the room a small ball of paper landed on the desk in front of me. I frowned in confusion, nudging Tammy.

"What?" She hissed, she was not a good person to distract in Calculus, she loved it to a stupid extent. Her eyes lit up at the note I placed on her desk.

"Alisha, hey, it's Tom. :) I'm sat a few rows behind you and could recognise your curly hair anywhere. Who's your friend?"

Tammy looked over at me triumphantly. "I win." She teased, damn, I forgot about that stupid bet. I growled at her, I was going to have to get Nick to buy me a new one now! A few moments later she nudged me again.

"Are you going to reply or not?" My eyes widened, oops.

"Tom. Hello, nice to know I'm not hard to find then, is that good or bad? :) And her name is Tammy, best friend in the world."

I looked around before I located him and was able to smuggle the note on to his desk. I heard him laugh from behind me and froze as the teacher made his way over to his desk.

"Something amuse you Mr Pierce?"

I heard Tam gasp from beside me. I'm pretty sure I did to. Tom was Elena's brother! I shared a shocked look with Tammy as I turned to look at Tom again. Of course! Why hadn't I noticed before? I scrutinized Tom's face and he was actually quite similar looking to his sister. They had the same eyes, same mouth and same high cheek bones. I distinctly heard him say to the teacher he just thought of a memory that made him laugh.

At 4 o'clock I found myself stood by the door of my class, after sir had turned to the front to write on the board, Tom had chucked me a note telling me to wait for him at the end of the lesson. So here I was, waiting for a boy. Like my boys weren't going to kill me if they found out.

"Hey." I turned to see Tom stood behind Tammy and I, I had made her promise to stay with me, smiling in my direction.

"Hi, this is Tammy." I introduced. Tom grinned as he shook my friends hand.

"So, Elena told me you guys are all best friends now?" He smirked.

"Yes, I never realised she was your sister!" I told him honestly.

"Ahhaa, yeah, she can be annoying at times but she only has people's best intentions at heart." I smiled at the soft look Tom held when he talked about his sister. At least he cared.

Tom walked Tammy and I to the corner of the school drive where I, unfortunately, could see Nick's car.

"Thanks, Tom. Nice to meet you!" Beamed a happy Tammy as she left me on my own with him.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you Alisha, I hope we can talk more often." He smiled.

"Well, your sister has my number if that's what your wanting, I would give it to you myself, but I have my brother watching from the car." I grumbled, Tom however was amused and chortled.

"Okay, I'll be sure to get it from her later. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" He asked, once I nodded a yes, he placed his hand on my arm as a sort of affectionate goodbye and turned to walk to his car, where Elena was waiting. I waved over at her before walking to my own ride home.

As I slipped in to the back seat of my brothers mustang, I felt their glares boring a whole through the front window, directly at Tom. Upon hearing me shut the door their heads snapped to the back seat and looked at me.

"Hi?" I stuttered, Nick looked at me disapprovingly.

"Who was that?" He demanded.

"Tom, he's..." I began, when Tammy cut me off.

"He's the boy who likes Leesh!" She grinned, my eyes widened as the boys hardened.

"What?" Joe growled, I frantically shook my head as I replied.

"NO! He's the brother of our new friend Elena, he stop me from falling and hurting myself." My brothers postures relaxed, but they still looked sceptical.

The ride home was mostly made up of Tammy telling them about our new friends. They weren't happy when we mentioned Matt and Alex, but cheered up again at the fact our ring tone was them.

"I bet you loved that!" Joe chuckled at me.

"Oh yes, it was a dream come true!" I exclaimed sarcastically, whilst Tam giggled from my right.

Joe rolled his eyes at my comment, Nick chose to ignore it. I grinned happily and hugged Tammy goodbye as we dropped her off, relaxing into my seat looking at the view outside as we headed to our home.

A few hours later, I yelled downstairs to my brothers, telling them to meet me in the basement, or as Nick liked to call it the Beat lab. There was a thundering of footsteps from different points in the house as the three boys plus Frankie ran to the basement. All of the family knew that when I called them to the lab it meant only one thing. A new song.

Skipping into the room I could see all the boys sat impatiently on the sofa on the far side of the room. Kevin got up when I entered and grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Is it the one I heard you humming yesterday?" He asked into my hair.

I nodded excitedly.

"So, who wants to hear it?" Almost instantly there was simultaneous cries of "Yes!" from the boys.

I grinned and motioned for the famous brothers to get up, I handed each of them a sheet of music and they got ready to play my new piece. I flopped down on the couch next to Frankie and waited for them to start.

"Oh! By the way, it's for the show." I write many of the songs for the TV show they star in, JONAS.

The boys began playing their instruments and getting a feel for the music, then they began singing.

There's a storm coming up  
>and I gotta prepare myself<br>'Cause this feeling's  
>getting stronger everyday<p>

Something's creeping inside  
>Everything is about to change<br>Gotta face the fact  
>That I can't walk away<p>

This is critical  
>I'm feeling helpless<br>So hysterical, this can't be healthy  
>I can't eat or sleep<br>When you're not with me  
>Baby, you're the air i breath<br>This is critical, yeah  
>So stuck on you<p>

Used to have everything figured out  
>But it's different now<br>When you came, you saw  
>You conquered my heart<p>

It's your laugh and your smile  
>wanna stay for a little while<br>I don't wanna go  
>I just want you in my arms<p>

This is critical  
>I'm feeling helpless<br>So hysterical, and this can't be healthy  
>I can't eat or sleep<br>When you're not with me  
>Baby, you're the air I breath<br>This is critical, yeah  
>So stuck on you<p>

Used to run and hide  
>Used to bend our love<br>But I can't escape this time  
>Oh no<p>

This is critical  
>I am feeling helpless<br>So hysterical, and this can't be healthy  
>I can't eat or sleep<br>When you're not with me  
>You're the air I breath<br>This is critical, yeah

Baby it's so critical  
>(It's so critical, yeah)<br>It's so critical  
>(So critical, yeah)<br>And I like it  
>It's so critical<br>(So critical, yeah)  
>It's so critical<br>(So critical, yeah)  
>So stuck on you.<p>

The music faded out and Kevin, Nick and Joe joined me on the sofa, immediately enveloping me in a hug.

"ALI!" Kevin yelled.

"Oh, sweetie that was great! I can't wait to record it! Please can we tell people it was you this time, I can't take credit for it?" Nick implored me.

I shook my head. " 'Afraid not Nicky, I'm not ready."

I smiled to show I meant my words, even if I didn't. I didn't want Nick to take credit again, but I would have to tell people who I was, yes I was already known, but there were very few photo's of me and certainly not good enough to see it was _me_in them. I sighed. I was surrounded by people who would support me, maybe I should come clean to the world? Maybe after the school production, I decided.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer remains the same as the one in the first chapter.

A Place In This World

Chapter Four

"No, stop! MOMMY!" I screamed loudly, there was a thud of fast moving footsteps and my mother soon appeared at the door.

"Boys!" She scolded, upon her entry my brothers had froze and sat up quickly.

"What did I tell you about harassing your sister?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at my scared brothers.

"To.. urm.. not to?" Joe asked more than stated.

My mother nodded, a smile was trying not to make itself known as she looked upon her frightened sons.

"It's not our fault she's so ticklish!" Joe exclaimed, sending me a evil look.

I just sat and grinned at him, my breathing returning to normal. "Well, if you know she's that ticklish then why tickle her?" She questioned.

Kevin stood up, followed by Joe. "Because it's fun!" Kev grinned at our mom, who laughed, a smile gracing her face. "Just don't do it again." She told them.

Once she left the room, I got up and walked past my brothers to my bathroom. I think I forgot to mention we were in my room? Yeah, they decided to tickle me so I would write another song. Joe's idea. Idiot.

"Out, boys, I wanna go to bed, unlike some people, I have school tomorrow." I yelled as I walked into my wash room. It was really quite a simple room, all white with two sinks and mirror cupboards above them straight on the left when you walk in, a bath on the back wall and a shower in a small room off to the right.

My bedroom was quite similar but at the same time more old fashioned. My entire room was either white or cream. My bed was placed in front of a window that curved at the top, there were a small chest of drawers by each side with my personal bits and bobs in. My wardrobe was a walk in one and was on the right of my bed, next to a large full length mirror. I had a desk in the corner of my room on the left and just down from my wardrobe was a dressing table, which held my makeup, perfume, sprays, jewellery and stuff like that and had a mirror above it. On my desk was a Apple Mac laptop and a ton of pictures of me, my family and Tammy, it had a drawer in the middle which held pens and pencils and some open places for my books and school work and folders. On my floor was a large cream rug on my fluffy white carpet. It was overall almost to clean but I loved it anyway.

In my bathroom I changed into my pj's and took my makeup off before walking into my room and slipping on my slippers, before heading to the kitchen. Upon entering I already saw Nick there and waiting with my cup of tea. It was routine that me and Nick would watch a film before I went to sleep. I grinned at him. Kevin and Joe used to join us, but they both grew out of it apparently. Nick said he never would, I knew it was only a matter of time before he did. Nick walked just ahead of me and rushed into my room to my collection films on a book shelf. I laughed at his eagerness when I heard my phone go off from my bedside table.

Hey, Alisha, it's Tom, I got your number off Elena ;) Just thought I'd text you goodnight x

I smiled stupidly, aww cute. Sending off a quick reply, I looked up to see Nick looking at me. "Who was that?" My eyes widened slightly. "Tammy."

I used her as an excuse as she often texted me. Nick just nodded as he held up the newest Harry Potter movie. I nodded my head vigorously, I adored Harry Potter movies.

"FRANKIE!" I yelled down the landing. "Yeah?" He asked as his head appeared from behind his door. "Wanna watch Harry Potter with us?" I asked.

His face split into a large grin and he ran to me. I laughed as I caught him in my arms and swung him on to my bed. We all crowded on to my bed and settled down as the opening credits started.

I awoke to someone nudging me slightly.

"Leesh, I need to get up so I can take Frankie to bed." I heard Nick chuckle at me. "Go then." I grumbled. He woke me up for that?

"I can't your sort of lying on my chest." He snorted. Oh. I rolled over, groaning, off of my brothers chest. I heard him get up and felt him lift Frank off from next to me. I was soon back to sleep, drifting in and out of strangely vivid dreams, not that it was odd, I often dreamt clearly.

I awoke the next morning once again to the sound of my brothers coming from my alarm clock, this time Joe had set "That's Just The Way We Roll" as my alarm. Not that I minded, it was one of my favourites of theirs. I got up and followed the same routine as yesterday, today I chose to wear; brown jeans, or chinos as Tammy called them, a cream silk like vest that was tight-ish at my chest and flowed out, and a thick woolly cardigan.

After Joe and Nick gave me the okay, though it took a while as both were insistent that my top was to revealing, even going to the extreme as to calling Kev in. My mum made them shut up, thank god, I grabbed an apple and slipped my school bag, slipping on some black ballet pumps on my way out. As a left I heard Joe mumble that he still "thinks my top is to tight." And I rolled my eyes at him before slamming the door.

Tam and I got out the car in the school car park, a little later than normal, and received odd looks for the fact Kevin's car windows were tinted.

"Oh, Ali!" Kevin called me back to him. "Yepp, Kevo?" I asked as I stuck my head back in the car.

"Family meeting later. Don't forgot, it's not miss-able." I nodded my conformation and left him. Tammy question as to what it was he wanted. I sighed.

"I think the boys are leaving again soon." I choked out, rubbing my arms, uncomfortable. Tam gave me a look of sympathy, she knew how much I hated it when my brother left for tours or concerts.

It was the same every time. They would come home and make it up to me for being away and leaving me, then a few months later they would leave again. Without me. I heaved a loud sigh as Tammy pulled me into the doors of the school. I found the floor very interesting today and kept my eyes on it as we manoeuvred our way through the corridors. Tammy huffed and grabbed my arm to pull me through the crowds at a faster pace than I was going.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" She growled at me. I looked up, stunned.

"Don't look at me like that! The boys feel just as bad leaving you as you do when they leave. Trust me, they want you to go, I get told every time they leave." She told me softly. A thoughtful look crossed my features and I pondered this new information for approximately the next two lessons.

Lunch came shortly after and I joined my new table with the girls, Tammy, Elena, Kara and Adele and the boys, Matt and Alex. My brothers were soon forgotten and I enjoyed a lunch filled with laughter and Adele chucking her drink on a passing cheerleader.

"ALISHA!" A voice called from across the room. I swivelled around in my seat to find the source, to see Tom waving at me. My eyes widened in embarrassment. "No way!" Exclaimed a girl from the table next to us, glaring at me.

"Why are so many girls glaring at me?" I asked nervously. Elena, Kara and Adele just looked at me pointedly.

"Because Tom just spoke to you." Elena said matter of factly. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"Girl, he is one of the _hottest_ boys in the school, all those girls? They're jealous." Adele stated and I heard my best friend giggle from next to me as I turned bright red. I shushed her as I got up to talk to Tom.

As I made my way over I felt the glares of about 50 other girls on my back. Hell, if this is what it's like about me talking to a boy I don't even want to imagine what would happen if they found out I'm related to the Jonas Brothers! I shook the stares of me and smiled at Tom as I got to him.

"You yelled?" I smirked. He laughed at me and nodded his head.

"So, I saw you're going to audition for the musical?" He said casually, but intrigued at the same time.

A grin spilt on to my face. "Yeah! I'm so excited!" Tom's face mimicked my grin at my enthusiasm.

"So, which part?" He asked. "Mitchie." Tom nodded.

"So, I'm auditioning to..." He added and laughed at my shocked look.

"S-seriously?" I stuttered out. "Yeah, I'm going for Shane." He told me and turned to walk away.

"So, looks like we'll be getting to know each other then.." He winked at me as he walked off and I just stood there with my mouth hanging open.

Slowly I turned on my heel to face my group who were all watching me. Quick paced, I walked back to the table and plonked myself down.

"So? What did he want?" Tammy asked. "I..urm.. he.. play.." I choked. "Come again?"

I breathed deeply. "He's going to audition for Shane!" I whisper yelled. Tam stared at me for a minute before bursting out laughing, causing the occupants of the table to look at her curiously. I groaned and put my head on the table.

"Care to let us in one the joke?" Asked an amused Kara.

"Her brothers are going to kill Tom!" Tammy laughed.

All the girls raised their eye brows and Adele let out an excited squeal. "Oh! Are they hot brothers?" I looked at her aghast.

"Sorry.." She mumbled, sinking down in her seat. "We didn't know you had brothers." Kara said.

I nodded. "Yupp, she has 4!" Tammy exploded. A gave her a warning look.

"Oh, how old?" "10, 18, 21 and 23." Tammy again replied for me. What was she doing?

"No way, that's like the same ages as the Jonas Brothers! Did you know they also have a sister who's our age? In fact, she has your name Leesh.." My eyes widened and I shot a panicked look at Tammy, who had finally realised what she'd done.

So she laughed. Loudly. "God, I can honestly say her brothers are nowhere near as cool as the Jo Bro's!" She gasped.

I chuckled slightly, agreeing with her. The girls nodded to. "Imagine being related to them though." Elena said wistfully.

"Urr, they aren't that cool." I said, before gasping realising what I had just said. SHIT! All the girls heads snapped to look at me.

"WHAT!" They screeched. "I met them once, at a concert in.. urm.. Chicago!" I blurted. Elena, Adele and Kara all started talking rapidly about meeting them, leaving me out of it, fortunately. I heaved a sigh of relief.

Walking to my next lesson after lunch my phone bleeped from my pocket.

From: Joe

Yo! Urm, well, me and Nick can't pick you up today? Reckon you can get a lift? We would send big Rob but he's too obvious. X

I let out a scream of frustration, scaring some 8th graders from the link middle school. I was furious with them, how am I supposed to get a lift? None of my friends can drive, god dammit! I growled angrily under my breath, when a voice startled me from behind.

"You okay?" Tom's voice came. "Well, frankly no." I admitted. "How come?" he questioned again. "My brothers can't take me and Tammy home today and I don't know what to do." I huffed angrily. Tom looked thoughtful for a moment before he opened his mouth.

"I could, you know, give you a lift home?" He offered, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I mean, if you want of course!" He added quickly when I failed to reply. Mentally shaking myself I agreed, thanking him profusely.

"So, I'll see you in a few hours then." Tom said as he side hugged me before I turned in to my lesson. Tammy gave me a questioning look as I entered my lesson. I held my finger up signalling one second as I texted Joe back.

To: Joe

Thanks a lot! I think you forgot that none of my friends can actually drive, we're 15! Lucky, for you Elena's brother is going to bring me back. X

I turned to face Tam and explained to her what was happening with lifts and she beamed at me. I shook off the smirk she kept sending to me. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face for the rest of the lesson.

Chapter Five

"Thanks, Tom." I said as I climbed out his convertible once he had stopped at my door.

"No problem." He replied with a smile, which I returned, of course. The blond waved as he pulled out of my drive and headed towards his own house. I smiled to myself before pulling out my keys and unlocking the door.

"I'm home!" I called as I shut the door behind me and without waiting for a reply I continued up to my room.

"Wait." I frowned at the sternness in my brothers voice. I swivelled on my heels as I turned to face not just one, but all three of my brothers. Noting the look upon their faces I internally cringed.

"Yes?" I asked. "Who was that?" Nick questioned. "Tom." I wasn't giving any more detail than necessary.

"Tom...?" Joe trailed off. I groaned. "It's none of your business." I told them. Joe scoffed.

"Its plenty our business, you're _our_ sister." Kevin pointed out.

"So?" I could I was beginning to get on their nerves and smirked to myself.

"Who. Was. He?" Joe pronounced each word separately.

"I told you, his name is Tom!" I exclaimed, exasperatedly.

"What where you doing with him!" Nick cut in.

"He was giving me a lift home, as you so kindly decided you couldn't!" Kevin looked guilty. "You know we can't help it when we get band stuff."

I glared at him. "That's what you always say." And with that said I turned and ran to my room.

Grumbling to myself, I furiously wiped away at the tears threatening to spill. I knew I shouldn't be so hard on them, but it always happens!


End file.
